Star Wars Rebels: Sabine (Mature)
by TheYellowLantern
Summary: "The choices we make. The actions we take. Moments both big and small, shape us into Forces Of Destiny". A gallery of sexual one-shots starring everyone's favourite graffiti artist: Sabine Wren. WARNING: Accurate sexual references.
1. Exploration

Sabine scooped herself off the floor, groaning and rubbing her head. One moment she was shooting at TIE Fighters from the lower turret section of The Ghost, and the next she was floored. Thrown right off her seat. They must be within a planet's gravitation pull for what felt like a crash landing.

"Everyone alright?" The Captain asked her crew over the intercoms.

Sabine sat up and reached for her comlink in her belt, then brought it to her face. She hit the floor pretty hard, but she believed she was okay. No broken bits.

"What happened?"

"One of them got a lucky shot in, damaged one of the fuel cells. We can't go anywhere until it's fixed."

The captain then told everyone to gather in the cockpit, so they could plan their next move. No doubt, Hera would get Sabine to fix it. She was the most competent out of the organic members of The Spectres when it came to tech of all kinds, Ezra and Zeb having a bad history with maintenance and Kanan being blind.

 _"Well, it's nice to be appreciated."_

The Mandalorian got on her feet, then went to the upper level to join the others in the cockpit. She was the last one there, and saw Ezra sitting at one of the seats at the back of the room. Seeing him was always brought a warm feeling inside her, now.

She joined him at his side, smiling down at him before paying attention to Hera.

"Chopper, scan for additional damage." Hera told her droid before turning in her seat to face the crew. "We're all okay, but one of the fighters got us good. Until we fix the damages, we can't go anywhere. Thankfully there was a planet to land on..."

"Yeah, well the kids were on the guns." Zeb said, gesturing to Sabine and Ezra. "If they could shoot better we wouldn't be in this mess."

Sabine frowned, then smacked the Lasat on the back of his head. How could he forget so soon that she was now the big two-zero?

"Has it still not sunk in, Zeb?" She asked him. "I'm a woman now."

She got a chuckle out of Ezra.

"Alright, let's get Sabine to fix it quick, then." Ezra said slyly. "I mean, she's basically our technician now, right?"

That's what Sabine was, now. Their little tech support. Whenever they were on a mission, Sabine seemed to spend a lot of time looking at monitors or interfaces, working with technology in some shape or form. She's got all that fancy, deadly Mandalorian gear, yet doesn't get to use it much.

"Someone needs to compensate for the lack of intelligence in this crew." Sabine huffed, swapping looks at Zeb and Ezra.

Hera sighed. Clearly the lot of them were enjoying teasing one another. She looked at Kanan who was sat at the seat to her side, he was just "staring" at her with a faint smile.

"You all better get prepped for work, because this is a good opportunity for a full checkup on the ship. I want everything looked at. Fuel cells repaired, engines scrubbed, systems rebooted."

The smiles on Ezra and Zeb faded. They could be unenthusiastic all they wanted, but The Ghost had served them very well, they needed to show her love too. No one understood that better than the pilot of a ship.

But Hera wasn't prepared to get Sabine to do everything.

"Zeb, you're on the systems. Sabine, the cells. Ezra, clean the engines."

Ezra sighed. He knew he would get the worst job. Sabine grinned at him. It, at least, meant they'd both be outside. And Zeb would be stuck inside.

"Right, c'mon." Hera clapped her hands together. "The sooner you get it done, the sooner we head back to Yavin Four. Chop, help Sabine fix the cells."

She got the most complex job, so it was only natural that the droid would help her. Get all her tools, and stuff.

Hera's slaves all began making their way out to get to work. They never really could refuse their captain, being the feisty woman she was. Once she was alone with Kanan, she glanced at her Jedi companion.

"Sabine and Ezra will have a good view, at least." Hera supposed, looking out the cockpit.

There was a moment of silence. Hera thought about how long it was since the whole crew was in the cockpit together, just being friends and family. It was a feeling she had missed.

"It's nice to have Sabine back." She said quietly.

"Oh? I thought you'd appreciate the extra space."

Hera shot a look at Kanan, as if he was implying that Hera enjoyed the months Sabine spent away from them and with her real family in Mandalorian Space instead. Like a mother who gets some free time away from her loud children.

"Yes, because otherwise I'd send you up to fix the fuel cells!" She snapped at him, unable to hold back a smile as she threw an empty cup at him.

She missed this feeling.

Downstairs, Sabine shielded her eyes with her hand as she walked down the ramp with Ezra and Chopper. She was hit by a wave of heat, and a bright light in her face. When her eyes adjusted, she could see that they landed on a particularly tropical island. It was surprisingly she didn't think they'd land somewhere so...idyllic.

"Woah." Ezra wowed as he stepped at her side.

They took in the luscious, large green leaves of the tall trees that hung over the hot sand, a deep blue water sweeped in and out across the bay, birds were chirping and flying above them. Ezra saw many new planets since being recruited into The Spectres, but not something quite like this. Not something so...vibrant. Sabine however, did not look so amused. In fact, she was frowning slightly, looking at the ground.

"You alright?" He asked.

Her frown intensified.

"I don't like sand."

* * *

Ezra wiped his brow as he worked on cleaning out the engines, the heat really getting to him. This work definitely wasn't helping...and being stuck on this boiling hull wasn't helping. He felt like he was a piece of meat getting grilled. Zeb was probably getting it easiest, come to think of it. The Lasat would've been in the shade, inside The Ghost.

 _"With the air filtering..."_

Just thinking about it only made the boiling temperature feel worse.

He removed his attention from the engines for a moment to look at Sabine. Like him, she was feeling the heat. Her armour was off, her sleeves were rolled up. She was just working with Chopper, delicately handling the fuel cells as the droid handed her various tools.

"This weather is killing me." Ezra complained aloud, feeling the need to vent. "Are you almost done?"

He was just about finished with scrubbing the engines, but he didn't know how much longer Sabine would take. She did have the most complex task, after all. And even a genius like her had to take her time.

"I can do it quickly, or I can do it right." She told him. "Chopper, get me the vibrodriver."

The droid rolled away on the hull to get her tool. Ezra climbed up and came up to her from behind, casually going on his knees and placing his arms around her stomach, looking over her shoulder to see her work.

"Ezra!" She hissed.

"What, I can't touch you?" He asked, his hands removing themselves from her.

"No, just...not with Chopper right there."

Ezra sighed. He didn't know why Sabine was intent on keeping their relationship secret. What harm could come from letting the others know they had feelings for each other?

"What's Chop gonna do?"

"Tell Kanan?"

"Sabine, you yourself told me he wouldn't care." Ezra reminded her. "In fact, you said that to get me to...do you, the first time."

He got a chuckle out of her for that. But still, she focussed on the fuel cells rather than him. When Chopper came by with her tool, she got back to work. She heard Ezra sigh and go down from the hull. It gave her a moment without distraction to finish repairing the fuel cells...but other intentions filled her head. And won her over. So she finished up what was critical and in-line with her abilities, then pretty much dumped the tool in front of Chopper, leaving him on his own.

"Finish it up, Chop!" She told him.

The droid horned in annoyance as it was left on its own to finish what Sabine and Ezra started. This isn't what Hera planned...

Sabine jumped down from the hull and caught up after Ezra. She found him standing just outside the green jungle that took up a majority of this island's space. He seemed quite fascinated by it.

"It's kinda like Yavin, except wilder." She said, standing next to him.

He could see that. Lothal had a lot of green, but it consisted mostly of plains of grass. Nothing quite as...tall and vibrant, as this.

"When you first started exploring the Galaxy, were you amazed by all the different planets?" He asked.

Sabine was born on Krownest. Where Ezra saw green plains of grass and mild conditions as his home, he imagined she saw it as stretches of white snow and freezing weather.

"I never left Mandalorian Space until I ran from the academy, but it was just expected that all Mando'ade children were shown the home planet at an early age, once they could...appreciate it."

In the tales and stories, Mandalore was a glorified planet. When young children were shown what the roots of their culture looked like...well, there wasn't much to look at. Disappointment was a common thing. But like all Mandalorians, you grew up to appreciate it anyways.

"And do you?" He wondered. "I know you see Mandalore as your home, but you were born on Krownest. Isn't it where you had all your childhood memories?"

She curled her lips a bit. Her mother wasn't exactly...the most tender of parents. But it was what she had. She had been taught all the traditions by her mother, as well as other skills expected in the Mandalorian women such as cooking. Fun memories did come from that.

And because of it all, it helped shape her into the woman she was now.

"To all my people, Mandalore is our home." She said. "We definitely haven't been kind to it, but it will always be sacred to us."

The centre of their culture. It was a dustbowl that could serve as little more than a strategic position in The Clone Wars, but it was her dustbowl all the same. And she had fought hard for it.

"When I started exploring more with Ketsu? Yeah, there were definitely a lot of sights to take in." She nodded. "I liked taking pictures of different scenery with my helmet. Got a big library to look at."

She stopped taking picture a long time ago, now.

"So, I guess that's what you're going through now." She said to him, turning to face him. "Still discovering new things, huh?"

He nodded. Maybe when...if the conflict with The Empire is over, he'll explore. See all the places of the Galaxy when they aren't being oppressed by The Empire.

Or...take up Sabine's offer, go with her to Krownest...

"C'mon then...lets explore."

Sabine walked ahead of him, going into the jungle. Ezra was hesitant, and called after her.

"Uh, do you not think we should finish fixing the ship?" He wondered.

She didn't stop though, Sabine only disappeared into the green. Ezra could either stay with the ship or follow her. And when he looked back, and saw the unappealing scene of Chopper working on his own on the hull? He chose to follow after her.

"Sabine wait!"

* * *

Ezra walked with haste into the jungle, holding his hands out to push aside the large bushes and leaves that were in front of him. He was a bit concerned that Sabine would get lose in here, the green was quite thick.

"Sabine, hold up!"

A little while forward, and he entered a nice bit of space that wasn't filled with vegetation, with a ground of dirt rather than sand. He saw Sabine with two firm sticks in her hand, picking off the smaller branches and leaves on them.

"What's up?" He asked curiously as he approached.

She looked up at him and smiled, then tossed him one of the sticks, which he caught.

"Since we're stuck here till Chopper finishes our work, I think we should have some fun." She suggested, causally holding her stick over her shoulder. "And I was just thinking to myself...how much I would like to get revenge on Ezra for all those times he beat me with a stick."

Losing was something she didn't like experiencing. And she suffered many losses to Ezra and Kanan during her Darksaber training. When they actually tried, and she played fair, she was never able to win. Not once. And that annoyed her.

"Don't feel bad, Sabine." He told her with a smile. "You don't have the...natural advantages."

Half the struggle with a lightsaber when you don't use The Force, is making sure you don't chop your own head off. He would've laughed, but he barely noticed that Sabine rushed at him. He narrowly missed her swing as he ducked, and she almost fell over from the amount of force she put into the attack.

"Woah, you trying to kill me?" He asked aloud as he took a step back, taking his defensive stance.

"I'm trying to put you in your place." She told him, straightening herself and pointing her stick at him. "No holding back, Ezra."

Ezra sighed. Lightsaber or not, if he didn't hold back against her in this sort of combat, he could probably kill her with this simple stick. He stuck to a defensive role as she rushed him again, swinging her stick in different direction. But he did notice that Sabine had a technique, she wasn't like when they practised for the first time. Back then, she just swung wildly. Now, there was a certain...finesse. Not like a Force user, but it was certainly something for someone without that gift.

"I've duelled with Inquisitors, Sabine." Ezra reminded her as he blocked her attacks.

"Yeah, so?" She said, taking a step back. "You've never actually beaten any. I beat Gar Saxon."

"He's not an Inquisitor." He shrugged. "He sucked with a lightsaber, too. I could tell."

That was probably the key factor that allowed Sabine to defeat him. She wasn't great at lightsaber combat but she knew the basics, and often the basics were too much for someone who was completely new to the style like Saxon was.

"Yeah, but he was a warrior. He-OW!"

She was interrupted when Ezra smacked her hand with his stick. He grinned at her.

"Remember what Kanan said, never lower your defence."

That irritated Sabine. This wasn't a lesson, this supposed to be a good spar. She wanted to put all her lightsaber skills to the test. But right now, it didn't look like much had changed between the two when it came to this.

"Hah!"

She went forward again, tried to vary up her attacks. But Ezra had an answer for everything she did. He was simply so much more familiar with the forms than she was. She was caught off-guard when he suddenly did an attack of his own, holding both ends of his stick and pinning her arms above her against a tree.

"Are you done, gorgeous?"

He said that with a dumb smirk, putting emphasis on that last word. She didn't want to hear his patronising tone, she wanted to kick his butt. Sabine wriggled herself free, and Ezra backed up to defend himself against her incoming onslaught.

"Your footings wrong!" He informed her.

"Shut up and fight, Ezra!"

Ezra shook his head. He wasn't going to do this forever, so he very swiftly managed to find an opening, than hit the stick out of Sabine's hand. She yelped, then gasped when she saw the end of his stick at her neck.

"I'd have went easy on you, but..."

Sabine sighed, then nodded in surrender. Ezra lowered his weapon, but had to stamp his feet down on her stick when she suddenly reached for it. She grunted in frustration, then backed up for good.

"Ugh. I'm really bad at this." She muttered.

Ezra could see the actual pain this brought her. But she was being too hard on herself, and just too competitive in general. Sabine had to be the best at everything, it felt like. But that was impossible. Even for a child genius like her.

"Sabine, I've been doing this for years now." He reminded her. "You only started training several months ago. You did pretty well for someone without The Force, all things considered. And now that you gave The Darksaber away, you don't have to bother with this anymore."

Her face seemed pretty considerate. He had a point.

"I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna keep practising until I can give you a good spar." She said decisively.

Ezra curled his lips. She was in for a world of embarrassment if she wanted to keep duelling with him. Sabine should stick to what Mandalorians are best at: blasters and detonators.

"Alright, we'll stop. And thanks."

She admittedly liked his little compliment.

"I swear you had the better stick, though." She sighed, a little smile forming.

Ezra rolled his eyes. She was making excuses?

"It's just what you gave me..."

He handed her the stick, so she could judge for herself. She nodded and walked forward, and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. But then she quickly got behind him and delivered a relatively harsh blow to his backside, making him yelp.

He was genuinely caught off-guard. He rubbed his butt, and glared at her. She had her back to him, chuckling to himself.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"You hurt my hands."

"Yeah, during the spar!" He told her. "You...that was a cheap shot!"

Sabine looked over her shoulders and shrugged. Suddenly Ezra's annoyance melted. Ugh, it was hard to be cross with THAT face.

"Poor Ezra, how can I make it up to you?"

Ezra approached her closely and touched her shoulders. His expression softened up. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. Sabine moved her face up to him, only to bite his mouth with her teeth. Not too hard, but an annoying little nip. His eyes shot open, and he frowned. He saw her, smirking mischievously at him.

"Okay, you're being a very bad girl!" He said with a smile he couldn't hold back.

He pushed her forward, pressed her up against the bark of a tree, one hand on her side and the other on her shoulder. His grip was firm, he looked at her with the same mischief she gave him.

"Hm. Maybe you should punish me then, Ezra." She supposed, looking over her shoulder.

That idea certainly appealed to him.

"Maybe I should...the question is how?"

He thought about it...he believed he knew of something much more fun that they could do rather than spar.

The hand on her side trekked down, over her stomach, then resting comfortably just above her crotch. His face was close to her's, she could feel his breath on her skin. This time she was the one to prepare herself for a kiss, but instead she was pressed harder against the tree, her chin gripped and made her look up, a hand now resting right over her crotch.

"Mm!" She couldn't help but release that small hint of being aroused.

Ezra was enjoying this...handling her like that. Sabine was being a very difficult and competitive person...he was going to teach her some respect.

"Do you like being touched like this, Sabine?"

"Depends on the person touching me..." She said with a seductive tone.

"Well, there's no Chopper to put you off now, so..."

Ezra continued to massage her, the hand over her womanhood getting more active. The feeling was quickly driving Sabine crazy. Maybe it was the heat.

"Hm! Hmm!"

Ezra pulled his hand back when he felt Sabine was nearing her climax. Wow, with the right teasing you could really make a girl barely last.

"Uh! Ezra!" She wasn't happy about being let on like that.

"What? We got time to kill, don't we?"

Ezra took a step back, looked at her slouched posture as she held herself up against the tree. He had a nice look at her butt which was sticking out. He really did like those new pants, it was a tighter fit.

And speaking of fighter fits, his own crotch felt pressured.

 _"I hope Chopper takes his time..."_

Still up against the tree, Sabine could hear the rustling as clothes were removed. When she looked over her shoulder. She saw Ezra in nothing but a pair of underwear. To him, it felt nice in this hot weather. And he was going to make the most out of this situation. The first time they did this, they went straight into the main event, no foreplay. This time...it was going to be different. He used to run many different, dirty scenarios about Sabine when he was younger, which he was going to use as inspiration.

He felt like creating those scenes in his head.

"Come here." He told her.

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. She was the one being punished, after all. She chuckled, moved down on her knees. Then turned around.

"I think you know what to do."

Sabine was looking right at the impressive tent in his boxers that he had formed for her. All that massaging made him aroused too. She didn't waste time exploring him, her hands tugged down his underwear, and she saw his lovely cock spring up at her. He had no pubic hair now...looked like he was shaving for her.

That was thoughtful.

"Hmm." She purred at the sight of it. "Hello, Ezra junior...been a whole week since we last got acquainted."

Ezra laughed quietly. And looked down with interest as she inspected him, his length reaching max height. He was about seven and a half inches, uncircumcised but his tip was still healthily poking out from his foreskin. Veins were pulsing inside, blood running through the impressive organ. His dickhole was gaping slightly.

It was a tempting sight.

Sabine licked her lips, grabbing the thing with one of her hands. Ezra approvingly moaned softly just at the mere touch, encouraging her to go on. He watched excitedly as her mouth got closer, opening up to take the length inside. His body tensed up a bit and he gasped at the feeling of soft, wet flesh surrounding his tip.

"Ohh! Ahah!" He gave off an intense smile as he saw her beautiful mouth extend out and suck. "Ugh! That feels great!"

Sabine took her hand off his dick and placed it on his hip instead. She began to work on taking in more inches of Ezra in her mouth. She felt it, the pulsing meat against her tongue. It felt so warm.

"Aw, yes!" He encouraged her more.

She smiled a bit. She gave a hard suck again, making the boy gasp once more. His legs almost gave up from the sheer pleasure, but he stayed standing. Then the sucking became more frequent, Sabine working on him like she was trying to get the cum from his balls right out his hole as if she was drinking a thick milkshake. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

 _"Don't forget Sabine, he outlasted you the first time."_ She thought.

And she nearly came from a simple massage. She needed to do better. No doubt being a Jedi gave Ezra all the extra stamina. She needed to match him if she was going to be a good sex partner.

"Ah. How did that feel?" She asked, removing his dick from her mouth and licking down his shaft. "Did you get close?"

She massaged his testicles as she worked, lifting them and lowering them. All this manliness, belonged to her.

"Hm. Not even remotely..."

Ezra knelt down, removing her grasp and taking hold of her shoulders. He had her turn around, and rest her face down. Soon, he had a nice view of her legs, and the shapely butt they supported. He reached out, and groped them.

"Mm, what are you gonna do...?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"Wonderful things..."

Sabine heard a loud rip, and felt the skin on her ass become exposed. Ezra was amused, having watched her butt expand a bit without the tight bodysuit compressing it.

"Ah, those are my good pants!" She complained, her head raising up a bit.

"Relax...I'm sure you got a hundred pair of these." He told her. "And even if you didn't, you'll think it was all worth it when we're done."

Sabine sighed and relaxed again. Ezra ripped her underwear away too, and it was his turn to take in the sights. Two lovely cheeks were in his face, shapely but firm. He could see the pretty pussy, wet with arousal. Just looking at it made his cock throb, as if it could sense the synergy it had with its female counterpart.

"Hello, lil Sabine...been a week since we last got acquainted."

He played with her, making his girlfriend moan as he kneaded her flesh, pressing her ass together. Then he pulled the asscheeks apart, getting a good look at the hole they were hiding. His cock had the same response again when seeing it, it throbbed, feeling tortured.

"Ohh, that's nice..." Sabine sighed.

It was so warm, but feeling her butt opened up and exposed felt good.

"Hm, if I go for your vagina...you'll last seconds." He said. "I think we should take other options..."

He poked the butthole. Just doing that made it twitch.

"That's dirty!" Sabine told him. "And...it would be painful..."

"Yeah, I'm punishing you aren't I?"

He had a point. Sabine didn't complain further as Ezra climbed over her back, placing his arms around her and spreading his legs out. He was left supporting himself above her. He knew exactly how he wanted to do this.

Like they were animals.

"Ugh, it's so hot..." He said in frustration, still feeling the heat in all his nakedness.

And Sabine had it worse, she was still in her clothes. Just had this big tear in her pants.

Ezra began to position his crotch, his hanging, solid cock trying to find her butthole. His own butthole was exposed to the air like hers, and it felt great. But his wasn't going to get stuffed in a moment. His tip touched her, and he trekked around her a bit till he felt her crack. Then he began to rub against it, looking for the hole.

 _"Ah, where are you..."_

When his solid tip felt a hot, twitching meat against it, he knew he found his mark. Especially since Sabine moaned a bit. He let her prepare herself for a moment. But then he started pressing, his dick struggling against her resisting asshole. But it was a fight he would win, because he got slightly buried inside.

"Ahh..." Sabine buried her face into the ground as she knew what was coming.

Ezra struggled with her a bit longer, but soon his cock was granted entry. Her rim began to mould around his tip, and soon the shaft would come in. It took minutes for him to get fully accepted, but soon it happened. And when it did, he slapped down hard in a singular thrust, his ballsack smacking against her.

"Uuullrgh..." Sabine let out the muffle into the floor.

"Ohh! Uh!" Ezra moaned.

It felt so intense. They could each other's muscles squeezing against each other.

Ezra lifted himself up a bit, pulling his cock out. It dragged her rim with it, until only his tip was inside. But suddenly, he smacked down hard again.

"UUGH!" "GAH!"

Sabine could feel the rockhard intrusion, squishing inside her, making way for itself. She couldn't help herself when her throbbing muscles squeezed against it, and she could hear Ezra grunt every time it did.

Ezra felt himself swallowed up inside the tight core, tight flesh clasping around him. But this couldn't go on forever, he really needed some relief of his own. He needed to fuck her good.

 _"She's a woman now. She can handle it."_

A while later, Ezra and Sabine were loudly panting, both of them with their tongues hanging, airing out the heat.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Ezra thrusted his hips, quickly raising them, then forcing down again. He was shoving his cock with a pace inside his girlfriend's butt, his balls slapping against her as he moved. It took a while for Sabine to adjust, but now she could take him in at any pace.

They were both hypnotised by the feeling, pleasure was shot through them wave after wave for as long as Ezra kept thrusting. And he never stopped. When his legs did began to feel a bit tired, he repositioned himself. He went on his knees behind her, holding her ass as he kept thrusting.

Tschlac! Tschlop! Tschlop!

He could feel it, now. His first orgasm was coming. And Sabine must've felt his increased throbbing, because she made herself look behind, reaching a hand back to hold her butt.

"I wanna feel it!" She pleaded. "I want it inside me!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Ezra swung his head back and grunted loudly when he finally exploded inside her, injecting his seed in a place it wasn't supposed to go. Sabine felt it, felt the dick inside shooting its load, filling her up with its cum.

"Ughhhh...' She clamped her teeth together, before sighing.

Ezra yanked himself out, and they held her butt open still. They watched for a while, as cum dripped from both his hole, and hers.

* * *

Sabine was sat down, and rested against Ezra's chest as he was sitting behind her up against a tree. Her clothes were scattered about and she was just as exposed as him, getting to feel that comfort of being naked in this boiling heat. She was quietly moaning and squirming as he gently massaged her womanhood, and held one of her breasts with his other hand. All the whole kissing her neck and shoulders. It was less about punishing her now, and more about just pleasure.

"Mmm..." She had her eyes closed, savouring the feelings. "Oh, just like that, Ezra..."

He came across a sweet spot, so he trekked his finger across it specifically. It made her melt in his arms. And she was close to cumming again, so he had to stop. She whined, hating being teased like this.

"You gotta keep up with me." He told her.

His hands held her sides, and he lifted her up. Sabine looked down, and saw his cock was rockhard again, standing upright and throbbing.

"Hm, I'm trying my best..."

Ezra lowered her, pressing his dick where it naturally belonged, in her vagina. Her lips spread apart and she swallowed him up. She was so wet, it didn't put up nearly as good of a fight as her ass did. Soon, she was being moved up and down on the solid shaft.

"Hm...ah...oh..."

Ezra smiled, watching as he delicately fucked her. He felt a spike of pleasure himself, and he pressed her back against him, his hand reaching around to hold her chest. Their faces became close.

"Uh...Ezra, I can't last much longer..." She whispered, smiling.

"It's okay." He assured her. "Clearly, Jedi are hard to keep up with."

Sabine's moans became louder as they continued, but Ezra wasn't going to interrupt her this time. The motions continued, but as a little surpise? He gave her a singular hard thrust to finish her. It made her scream.

"AHHH! AHAH!"

She squirted hard, tensing up and whimpering. Before collapsing back into his arms.

"Oooh...that was mean." She said

Ezra chuckled, and they finally joined for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Sabine took a moment to relax. But she could see when looking down, that Ezra's dick still had a lot of life left in it.

"Still hard, huh?"

Ezra sighed.

"It's alright, I gave off one good load." He said. "Clearly, I need to find myself a Jedi girlfriend. Someone who can match my stamina."

He said that sarcastically, realistically there was no other girl he believed would make him happier than Sabine. Sabine lifted herself off him, going on all-fours in front.

"C'mon, let's keep going." She told him.

Ezra looked rather reluctance though, even if his dick didn't.

"Eh, you look pretty tired, Sabine." He noted. "I dunno if your vagina can take much more."

Sabine reached around and spread open her butt.

"I got two other perfectly good holes, Ezra." She reminded him. "Come on...you know you want to."

Ezra was definitely won over. He scooted to her, and played with her again. He stuck both index fingers in her asshole, and spread the now-stretchy rim wide.

"Mmhmm..." Sabine bit her lip.

She was going to drain his balls dry.

* * *

Over the period of the next hour, Ezra had came three times. His cock had squirted inside her butt, on her butt, and on her breasts. But he felt he was on his last load. To finish up, he was lying on his back, relaxing as Sabine gave him oral.

"Ah...lah..."

She licked up and down the shaft, took the length in her mouth, tried to deepthroat it. She would look at him with her pretty brown eyes, which aroused him further. And soon he did feel the climax coming.

"Ugh, okay it's coming."

Ezra stood up. Sabine was on her knees and looking happily up at him as he roughly jerked himself off. She was ready for the cumshot.

"Ngh...okay...okay..." He tensed up suddenly. "NGH!"

Sabine closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. She could feel it, little squirts of hot cum being shot at her. It splattered on her face, and she even caught one right on her tongue. When it was over, she opened up her eyes looked at the spent dick. And Ezra's completely satisfied face.

She swallowed what cum she caught in her mouth, and even began to collect what was on her face with her fingers, eating that up too. It tasted salty. But knowing it was his made it delicious.

It pleased Ezra. He patted her head.

"Good girl."

She realised again how tired she was. Sabine fell on her side and looked up at the sky, or however much of it wasn't hidden by the trees.

"I hope Chopper managed on his own, because there's no way I can work anymore." She muttered. "Who knew that draining boys of their semen was harder work than fixing ships."

Ezra chuckled. He would've relaxed at her side, but they really should've gotten back by now. They shouldn't have gone at all, actually. Both Ezra and Sabine turned their comlinks off so they wouldn't be disturbed, but no doubt the others were wondering where they went. They might start to worry.

"We should get changed, then."

Sabine agreed, and stood back up. When she collected her pants and underwear, she was reminded that Ezra annoyingly ripped them.

"Ugh, Ezra..." She shook her head, inspecting the damages. "I'll have to pretty much hide till I get back to my cabin."

Well...she could stitch them. Make them good as new.

Before they began getting changed, they heard rustling from the bushes. Sabine didn't pay too much attention to it, but Ezra was suspicious. He approached the bushes, tried to get a closer look...then was shocked to see an astromech droid suddenly burst out from it. And it began rolling away at full speed from them.

"Chopper!?" Ezra yelled after him.

Sabine glared at Ezra.

"Chopper?" She repeated, confused.

"He...he was here the whole time!"

Ezra saw the dread sweep Sabine's face. Chopper has been spying on them? The fear in her face turned into a big frown.

"Well don't just stand there, STOP HIM!" She yelled.

He had pants on, whereas she was still naked. She wasn't running anywhere.

"CHOPPER!" Ezra yelled again, running after the droid and disappearing into the jungle, back the way from which they came.

Sabine began to rush herself, taking all her clothes in her arms and trying to follow after them. She was much more concerned about what Chopper had seen than her own state of modesty. She followed a while back from Ezra, doing her best to keep a pace. But she was stopped in her tracks when someone else emerged from the green in front of her.

Kanan. The Jedi had been searching for her and Ezra since they disappeared without a word.

"AHH, KANAN!" Sabine screamed, making a futile effort to cover her lady parts.

"Sabine? There you are!" He said simply. "Where's Ezra?!"

She had been expecting Kanan to recoil back in embarrassment, but he didn't seem fazed at all. When she looked at him, he was just "looking" back blankly.

"He...he's running back now!" She told him. "Go, I'll catch up."

Kanan nodded, then went off from her.

"C'mon, the ship is fixed. We're leaving." He informed her as he disappeared.

Sabine had to take a moment to figure out what just happened, but she realised she had been very fortunate. Kanan may be able to see people but he couldn't...SEE people.

 _"He didn't know I was naked."_ She thought, feeling relieved.

Anyone else, and she'd have been in a world of embarrassment. But then she was reminded of Chopper, and remembered she probably still way. So she quickly got dressed, and began to head out of the jungle. When she got back to the beach, she saw a dreadful sight. A half-naked Ezra had pinned Chopper to the ground, but he was surrounded by the rest of the crew. They were checking out the commotion...and Chopper was spewing all that he learned.

"Ezra and Sabine were what, Chop?" "Put some clothes on, kid!" "I don't get it, what's happening?"

Feeling helpless, and her face now red for more than just the heat, Sabine laid back against a tree and slumped to the ground. She wanted to go into this jungle and never emerge again.

 _"This is what we get for exploring...?"_

Zeb was right...if she and Ezra could shoot a little better, they wouldn't be in this MESS to begin with.


	2. Exercise

_**Week before the season 3 premier.**_

In his cabin, Ezra was getting dressed for his daily workout, getting out of his clothes and fitting himself into his shorts and shirt. While changing, he looked at the pile of old clothes he left laying around and hadn't touched in the last week, what he had been wearing when he first entered this ship. It was good to finally be rid of that old jacket and the rest, he had been wearing it for years...it was only recently that he finally started to outgrow it. So now he had a new set of clothes which fit the ever growing young man.

 _"Thanks to my schedule."_

Every day, he would spend an hour in the Lounge just working his body. After Kanan stopped training him and instead decided to spend much of his time just sitting outside in isolation, it freed up Ezra's schedule. After he did all his regular activities like leading a mission or pushing cargo around, he had the time to work on his physique. It was apart of Ezra's plan to really make himself more capable and mature and less like a child as Sabine and Zeb liked to remind him of such. Considering he was getting into a more active role within the crew, basically compensating for Kanan's absence, the last thing he wanted was to be seen as a child. So first, Ezra had chopped off all his long hair. Then, he started eating more and exercising more, and it wasn't long before he found himself getting bigger and soon he was slightly taller than Sabine, much to his own surprise (and likely hers). With his body changing, he needed new clothes to go with it.

 _"Everything's working out."_

His abilities as a Jedi weren't suffering because of it, either. Despite Kanan not training him, Ezra found another source of knowledge. After he got dressed, he looked at the helmets he had lined up as apart of his collection. Dumb things...he should probably get rid of them. Still, they made for a good place to hide his secret.

 _"Got anything for me today?"_ He wondered as he picked up a helmet and took the ancient artefact it was hiding in his hand. _"Anything at all?"_

He shook it a little. But it didn't open. It seemed to only open when it wanted to...which annoyed Ezra. Getting little snippets of knowledge at a time wasn't enough, if he was going to fill Kanan's shoes then he needed to be far more than what he currently is, which meant he really needed to crack this open.

 _"Ugh...I guess, for now, improving these muscles will do."_ He sighed, putting the holocron and helmet away.

Ezra looked at the compartments that Zeb used, it's where the Lasat kept some gym equipment that he allowed Ezra to use. Like small dumbbells...Ezra liked those, he liked working on his arms the most. Problem was, the dumbbells weren't there. They were gone.

 _"Huh...did I leave them somewhere?"_

He thought about the possibility of having left them elsewhere or if Zeb had taken them. But Ezra didn't believe so, Zeb only worked out for fun rather because he actually needed to. The Lasat could bench steel, probably. Ezra didn't think he could even do that, but he could get strong enough to punch real hard. His once-noodle arms weren't cutting it.

Of course, he really wanted that equipment. So he headed out his room and looked inside the storage compartment near the cockpit, but aside from basic tools that Hera used for maintaining the ship and Chopper, he found nothing he needed.

"Where in the kriff are they?" He asked himself. "I'm not gonna have to settle for sit-ups and push-ups, am I?"

Ezra walked down the halls for the Lounge to check the storage room there. But as he slid the doors open to walk inside, the sound of music filled the air. Rock music. And a sight that made him freeze.

Sabine had gotten here before he did, and she was doing exactly what Ezra would be doing, or should be doing if the equipment hadn't been nicked by a culprit, which Ezra now knew was her. He saw the gym equipment lying down. And she...was just trying to lift a particularly big weight, to no avail. What was particularly torturous was that her butt was sticking right out in front of him, but she quickly turned around when she heard someone enter. But the brief glance was enough to stick in Ezra's head.

"Ezra?" She said his name as she stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

Ezra could see she was a bit...embarrassed. At this time of day, no one was typically in the ship so she thought she had peace. But Ezra knew that Sabine was always elsewhere this time of day...usually. This was a first for her to be in here about now, even more so that she was actually working out. She looked at the stereo that she also borrowed from Zeb and swiftly went to turn it off before the loud music was silenced.

"What is it?" She asked firmly, almost a little annoyed.

Ezra could understand. He didn't find it enjoyable to be walked in on as he did his sit-ups, for example...in the few instances it happened. But Sabine being here...this was actually much better than him being alone.

"Hah, well I was just gonna do my work-out..." He said, a small smile forming as he tried to play it smooth. "But...maybe I should stay for the show instead?"

Sabine scoffed and crossed her arms, almost shrinking up a bit, and gestured to the equipment she left lying around.

"Take what you want and go." She told him with a sigh.

Ezra looked her over. She was certainly a...captivating sight. Sports bra which fit snugly around her small breasts and shorts which fit just as snug...she kept the gloves on though. Her frame was fairly toned, unsurprisingly considering how active she was. Ezra had never seen so much of her skin before. Or the art that marked her skin...

"Nice tats." He complimented simply.

On her left shoulder, a swirly detail of some kind extended from near her collar to her elbow. He also saw what appeared to be a small bird flying up her right leg. The art was a nice black, contrasting with the olive of her skin. Really, he could've stared at her forever.

 _"Wow, that thigh gap..."_

But Sabine interrupted him when she clicked her fingers several times.

"Back to the present Ezra." She spoke unamused at his adventurous eyes, leaning forward a bit and looking at him as if he was a child. "Not the future...and whatever you were envisioning."

Ezra could see she was a bit flushed, a certain rosiness coming through her skin. But Ezra, despite feeling rather nervous himself, had gathered the courage to not be the little kid he so wanted Sabine to no longer see. This was an opportunity.

"What, you're not shy, are you?" He asked with a chuckle, as he went to get one of Zeb's smaller dumbbells.

Ezra was...going to make himself comfortable.

"Of you? No!" Sabine retorted, uncrossing her arms and not hiding her figure to prove it.

He knew that would...make her muster up her pride, Sabine was just a rather prideful person after all. Ezra picked up one of the weights and sat down. He started lifting it in his right hand, placing his left hand on his knee and his legs spread open. He positioned himself so that all his muscles looked obvious.

And noticed them, Sabine did.

"Don't mind if I work out with you, then?" He said without looking at her.

Sabine just glared sharply at him. Ezra, recently, had become a bit of a smug bastard. Since Kanan became inactive and Ezra stepped up, which was admittedly admirable. But it didn't do well for his attitude. He was...more arrogant and proud, and felt the need to assert himself over others. Especially Sabine. She actually thought he got enjoyment out of trying to control her, or something.

 _"He thinks he owns me just because he's our squad leader now?"_ She thought, disgusted at him just thinking.

 _"Huh...I could still kick his ass."_

But watching him work out...Ezra really was more buff then she remembered. She did start noticing that muscles were beginning to bulge out his sleeves during her daily interactions with him, but here she was witnessing them naked and at work. They were...impressive.

 _"How did he get so...toned? So quickly?"_ She thought, rather confused. _"He's taller than me, too!"_

Ezra wasn't the only one captivated by appearances.

Ezra pumped the weights a little while, when he looked up he caught a glimpse of Sabine staring until she made eye-contact and quickly turned away, feeling guilty that she got caught staring at him and suggesting that she too liked what she saw. She walked over to the rod that was wedged into the frame of the door that led into the galley which she used to do pull-ups. She wasn't going to let herself get pushed around by Ezra...so she was going to stay and finish her exercises. She might even get to jab at his ego a couple times, too.

Ezra was seeing it as an opportunity to showcase how much more mature he was. He wanted Sabine to know that he wasn't a little boy anymore.

"I'll go if you're feeling uncomfortable." He assured her in a teasing tone, smiling to himself.

Sabine thought about how she wanted to do all this. She figured the best thing to do, would be to brush off Ezra like she used to back in the day. That would really jab at him.

"I'm not uncomfortable, kid."

She put extra emphasis on that last word. Kid. The very thing Ezra didn't want to be associated with right now, Sabine wanted to get under his skin. She still seemed to be under the impression that because she was a measly two years older, that she was somehow far more mature and could talk down to him. Ezra knew that Sabine had become offended by his growing up and being more of a leader. Maybe she was jealous? Regardless...she liked to pretend he was still as when he first met her, likely to spite him.

 _"Pfft, I could probably lift her up with one arm."_ He thought to himself.

She was pretty small.

"Uh hu." Ezra frowned briefly, but he had ways of his own to get under her pretty tanned skin. "So...why are you working out in here, all of a sudden?"

She didn't even need to answer. Ezra knew why she was even doing this. A few days ago, Sabine encountered Ezra during one of his particularly arrogant and moody phases. So she challenged him to an arm wrestle to put him in his place, being all smug and confident as she did so. The result shocked her, because it was her hand that ended up getting smacked on the table. It took a bit of effort, and Ezra admittedly struggled...but he defeated her. The retries she had with him later, ended with Ezra winning more and more confidently.

She probably wasn't happy to be physical bested by the "kid." And now, she was trying to close the gap in strength by working out.

"I need a reason?" She muttered.

Sabine looked over her shoulder for a moment, then back at the rod. She was hesitant, she felt a bit...awkward to be working out in the same room as the guy who she knew had the hots for her. Especially with her, and him, being dressed rather sparsely. But something about this whole scenario was...fascinating to her. She couldn't deny that Ezra looked damn good when he was lifting weights, and she didn't want him to go because...she wouldn't see those muscles, she wouldn't be in this...sexy aroma.

Sabine knew he'd enjoy seeing her exercise too.

 _"Kriff it."_

Sabine gripped the bars firmly then heaved herself up, lifting herself so that her shoulders were above the bars, then swiftly lowering so that her feet planted on the ground before she heaved up again. As she did that, Ezra swapped hands and began working on his other arm. But as he was sat down, his eyes were looking dead at her back. He could sense the...conflict in her, but still she was pushing herself to excercise. He could feel that some amount inside was...intrigued. That was good. But she felt a little nervous too, it was in the air around her as much as within herself.

The last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. But he still had to establish that he was someone to respect.

"You shouldn't feel bad about before, Sabine." He said, still smiling to himself. "I have grown up."

She continued to do her pull-ups without stop.

"Ah, Ezra...ugh...you'll always...uff...be that funny kid...on Lothal..."

Ezra curled his lips, she was intent on talking down to him. Her ego had lately been hurt by him, after all. So...maybe instead, he should feed it.

"Hey, you know that's not true..." He stood up and casually walked over to her.

Sabine felt the stepping. Felt his presence get closer. And eyes digging into the back of her head and all that was below. Why did it make her feel...excited?

Ezra leaned comfortably against the wall next to her, looking at her work. His eyes trailed up and down as she moved in the same directions.

"Eh, maybe..." She said, herself finally smiling. "I'll need more...evidence."

Her examples of evidence were from the darkest corners of her mind, of course. The whole situation inspired them and she couldn't stop...why did she need to? At this point...she was just embracing the atmosphere.

"Well, I know one thing for sure..." He said, eyes really taking in the sight of her shapely body and ears the sound of her sexy grunts. "That you and me make a pretty good team."

"Team, huh?"

"Well, it's mostly me, but..." He paused for a moment, thinking of something clever to say. "Don't worry, though You do...pretty great under me."

Speaking that...innuendo send a jolt of excitement through Ezra. And the same happened to Sabine when she quickly caught onto it judging by her brief pause. Ezra was pleased, that was a genuinely good comment that his younger self could only dream of getting to work.

Sabine was just...surprised. This really wasn't the Ezra she first knew. He was an asshole, and too arrogant for her tastes...but why did she find it fun all the same?

This whole scenario was turning out to be...ridiculously hot.

"You're no Kanan, but...you get the job done, I'll admit." She said as she kept grunting and heaving. "You know me, though. I've never been one for rules and orders..."

"Oh, I know." He agreed, crossing his arms and resting his head back against the wall. "Still, I think you respect me. You take my orders pretty good."

Sabine silently heaved for a moment, she probed inside her own mind for an equally good innuendo. She hesitated, but tried it for herself with a big smile.

"I can take a lot more than that, kid."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. He couldn't even be mad at that comment. But she was being disrespectful.

"This kid is gonna have to put you in your place, in a moment..." He smirked. "Talking back to a higher ranking officer, and all..."

"Hah. You think because you won a few arm wrestles that you're better?" She said sweetly, with an obvious mocking tone. "Or because you kissed Sato's rear a few times?"

She finally got off the rod as she planted her feet firmly on the ground. What killed Ezra, was that he saw her butt jiggle a bit underneath the shorts when she did. They...didn't exactly leave much to the imagination. Soon, she was looking right at him, arms on her hips and smiling just as smug as he was.

Really, they were both a pair of hypocrites.

"It's not all pure strength, Ezra." She informed him, bringing out her combat knowledge. "It's technique. It's about how you direct that strength. I know my martial arts...do you know yours?"

Ezra could only keep smiling back. He had the strength but admittedly he knew nothing of actual melee combat outside a lightsaber. It's one thing the holocron hadn't taught him...yet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She nodded, proud of herself. "You can win a funny game but...in a real fight? I'd floor you...kid."

She wasn't expecting him to think of a comeback. Really, he couldn't. It actually put a dent in his ego, and it showed because his face tensed up for a moment, for a brief moment he felt once more what it was like to be his younger rejected self...but he relaxed again. Despite their seemingly angsty relationship...they were both having a lot of fun. This atmosphere was so irresistibly addictive...because the two of them hadn't been in anything like this before.

"Well then..." He shrugged as he stepped up to the rod. "You better show me how it's done then, Wren."

It was Ezra's turn to have a turn on the rod, and do his pull-ups. But he pretty much jumped onto it, and his body swayed as he poorly tried to lift himself up. But slowly, he was getting there. Sabine could see the gap between his shorts and shirt...where a part of his firm stomach was visible. Her eyes buried into the slit, seeing the...masculinity underneath. It made her swallow.

 _"Do I dare..?"_ She wondered, feeling a rush of intrigue again.

She dared.

"You need to straighten yourself out..." She told him, reaching out.

Her hands stopped just before she touched him...she hesitated. Once she went down this path...

 _"Kriff it."_

Sabine held the sides of his stomach and stopped his swaying. Ezra looked down at her, a brief wave of surprise crept over him. But it turned into interest. Sabine didn't just touch him, her fingers couldn't help but...lightly brush over his skin.

She was fascinated.

 _"Oh...you got her, Ezra."_ He told himself.

Ezra smirked and let go of the bar, Sabine also letting go of him and stepping back. She pretended she didn't do anything but...they both know she was guilty. Ezra continued to play it smooth.

"All this exercise is making me warm." He said rather seductively.

Having been filled with confidence with recent developments, Ezra casually reached under his shirt. Sabine froze up and stared with a blushed face as the shirt came off over his head. He then held the shirt out and let it drop out of his hand before standing his hands on his hips.

His arms and stomach...his shoulders, too. Everything was nicely toned. Ezra really had been working out. He was muscular but not too much so, enough so that he admittedly still looked boyish and cute but...wow. She made eyes contact with him, her face still and blank. Then she looked back down to his chest.

 _"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

Her hand slowly reached out, and she formed a point. Her finger touched his chest, and Ezra almost shivered from the simply contact. He watched her as he felt the finger trail down in fascination. It was pretty obvious that Sabine had never got to see such a perfect male specimen so close up before. But soon her hand went back...she didn't actually regret touching him, either.

"Touch for touch?" Ezra suggested.

He didn't even wait for Sabine's reply but her silence was indication enough? Ezra reached out with his hand, and like her, had a go at trailing her with his finger. He started from her chest, and moved it down between her breasts. Sabine didn't resist, but she seemed tense...she was eyeing him firmly, like she simple contact made her freeze.

Ezra wanted to relax her.

"You're lovely." He smiled as he had fun stroking up and down her chest.

He could see that, underneath the thin bra, she was getting aroused. Little erections of her nipples began to appear under the cloth. It was her giveaway.

On Ezra's end...he was excited. So was she, admittedly. But him especially. He always fancied the heck out of Sabine, so to be doing all this with her was...exhilarating. He had every intention to make the most out of this.

"You got to look at my nipples, so..." He muttered as his hand reached for the bottom of her bra.

Sabine's mouth shaped to form a gasp when her bra came right up over her chest, but she continued standing still and silently..letting Ezra take in all of her sights. Looking at his face, he seemed so captivated. He did get to see her supple breasts come free, after all.

 _"Ugh, wow..."_

Ezra placed the tip of his finger on her right nipple. It was hard. He pressed it a bit, felt the soft mound they were peaked on. Sabine looked down and watched him amuse himself with her. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. So with both hands, he rested them on her. Both thumbs were resting on her breasts and getting a good feel for how soft she was. Her sensitive little nipples were getting all the attention.

It made her let out a soft moan. Hearing it really inspired Ezra. He took a moment to stop playing with her and looked up at her guilty face. She looked at him blankly, he was a bit surprised even though he shouldn't have been. He stood up, keeping his hands on her, really emphasising how small she could look in comparison to him, and leaned a bit towards her face.

"Aren't you just adorable..."

He went in for a kiss. He might've nearly gotten it too, but Sabine turned her head away.

"C'mon, let's go all out!" Ezra said, cupping her chin and making her face him again.

She had that feisty, stern look plastered on her face, like if he tried to kiss her she'd bite. He liked her like that. It was really getting him hot.

"Okay I get it..." He said, letting go of her. "Touch for touch."

Ezra, internally, took a deep breath.

 _"Okay...here goes..."_

Ezra looked down, and she looked down with him. All this touching had made him very aroused. His shorts had this big bulge sticking out, that even she didn't notice till right now. Her eyes went surprised as she couldn't tear her eyes from Ezra slowly pulling his shorts down.

"Ugh..."

He grunted softly, the clothes still going down. Sabine saw some of his crotch till the shorts came down a certain length. When they did, this...thing...just sprang up.

"Ah, that's better." He slipped his shorts down his ankles and then held them up, before letting it drop to the floor carelessly.

Sabine's eyes were fixed. Down below, this solid shaft made itself known. Eight inches, a pink tip with a series of veins running from it down the length. Ezra stuck his hips out a bit to make it look even more...defined.

He was big.

"Uh...wow..." It was her turn to be lost in someone else's body.

"Touch for touch." He reminded her.

She was a bit embarrassed now but found herself too interested to stop. She had never seen one...so close up before. Sabine took a step forward, rubbing her arms. Her head was still screwed down. She let go of one of her arms and reached down. Her delicate finger touched the tip, and doing so immediately made the rod throb and "bounce." Doing that made Ezra lose all control, because he grabbed her at the waist and picked her up to her surprise. But she was quite small as he knew, and he effortlessly slumped her on the table, sitting her down.

"Oh!" She gasped at this sudden development.

Ezra firmly held her chin, and roughly kissed her. Just once. When he retreated, he looked her in the eye. He looked determined, she looked like she was processing all this. So he kissed her again, a little harder. Her lips puckered up a bit when he retreated again, her eyes sharpening.

When he went for the third, she went in too. Their mouths just collided into each other, loudly snogging and squishing their lips. He held her shoulders and got into her real good. Meanwhile, her hands went below and starting getting a better feel for his manhood, the hands touching it up before firmly massaging it. It made Ezra moan in her mouth, and it increased how excited they got.

There really was no stopping them, now.

Sabine forced herself to pull from him, not before giving his meat a real good and rough pump. It made him tense up and groan loudly. When he opened his eyes, he saw her turning around and really climbing onto that table. That nice butt was in his face again.

 _"Don't mind if I do."_

Ezra took the shorts and tugged them down. Her shapely cheeks become exposed. What stuck out aside from the fact he was looking at her naked butt, was that the left cheek unveiled the third tattoo. Just her signature starbird, in the same black ink as the rest.

 _"Wow, what a tramp."_ He thought to himself, but secretly loving it.

Sabine smiled to herself at the feeling of becoming bare, right in his face. A certain arouse came from it, and she gave a little shake to tease. Ezra swallowed when her bum moved. His hands reached, and took a cheek in each palm.

"Oooh..." She softly expressed pleasure, resting her head down.

Once again she was played with. Her flesh kneaded, squeezed. Soon, a light slap came. Then another. And another. Ezra was smacking each cheek, making sure they took turns. Like her ass was a drum. He enjoyed watching the little motions across her skin when he did it. He then gave both halves a harder slap at once, and left his hands resting.

"Oooh, don't stop..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Ezra squeezed her again, before finally spreading her open. Behind that flesh, hid her two pretty holes. They both looked so inviting.

"Haha...yesss...oh!" Her eyes opened up.

Sabine looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see properly but she knew Ezra had just buried his face in her ass. He was grinding himself good in there, and soon she felt a tongue saying hello to her womanhood. It made her muscles melt, and soon she slumped on the table again. Her face was so in love, her eyes unfocused and her smile didn't falter.

She tasted sweet. And warm. Her horniness made her lubricate herself readily, so Ezra had plenty to taste. Her little whimpers and giggles got more intense as he tried to dig deeper.

That contained for a while. Sabine wasn't ready for the next surprise when she finally started getting oral attention for her other, lonely hole. She shivered and her head shot up again.

"Ah! Ahhh..."

Ezra was licking her anal hole in strokes. Like he was a Lothcat. Kinda fitting for a Lothalian. It was strangely more sensitive for Sabine, as she started whimpering loudly with each single stroke. Ezra noticed the stronger reaction.

"Hah, you like it here, huh?" He wondered as his face went back, and his two index fingers prepared themselves.

Her whimpers turned into a gasp when she felt herself getting poked and opened up. The two fingers both went inside and started prying her rim and insides open. Strangely enough, she was quite...malleable.

"Wow...there's no way you're new to this..." He said, amazed, as he took one finger out and started pumping her with two on one hand. "You been training yourself for me, Sabine?"

"Ugh, you're an asshole, Ezra." She hissed as she looked over her shoulder and reached around to hold her butt.

Down below, Ezra's cock was extremely tortured. His hole gaped, the veins pulsed, the shaft throbbed. He needed some sexual relief too.

He believed he found his invitation.

"You're stretchy. You might not even need to bite down." He chuckled as he positioned himself and bucked his hips.

Sabine squirmed a bit at the feeling of something hard prodding against her butthole. She couldn't see once again, but Ezra had firmly held one of her cheeks and was lightly brushing himself against her.

 _"Oh boy."_

* * *

A small while later, Ezra was slowly but steadily sliding his rod in and out of her butt. Sabine grunted and moaned into the table. Ezra purred as he savoured the feelings, casually rocking his hips and closing his eyes, a big smile on his dumb face.

Part of him was just trying to download the fact that he was having sex with Sabine. And she was enjoying it, too.

"Ugh! C'mon, Ezra!" She whined, her face annoyed. "I can barely feel you, now!"

Ezra opened his eyes and looked down at her bitchy face. It made him frown, but he quickly softened up.

"You're a little angel, Sabine." He told her. "Don't wanna hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

Sabine shuffled a bit till she was stood on her feet again. She reached back and placed her hand on Ezra's waist, pushing him away gently. He stepped back, and his penis slid out.

"Look."

Sabine bent over the table again, keeping her feet planted. She hooked her index fingers inside her butthole and stretched. Stretched more than Ezra did. Stretched more than Ezra thought she could go...but she kept going. Soon, her hole was looking...pretty wide.

"Ugh. See?" She clearly demonstrated.

Ezra did.

"Huh."

Well...that gave him an idea. He suddenly grabbed both her arms and really slammed her on that table.

"Oof!" The air got knocked out of her, but she still smiled to herself. "Well then..."

"What you're basically saying is..." He lined up his hard cock again. "You want it rough?"

It would...certainly be pleasant for himself. Ezra had a lot of stamina, and he had a feeling The Force had something to do with it. He could last...quite a long time.

"Mm hmm." Sabine hummed innocently.

But this was all anything but innocent.

Sabine loudly grunted and yelped, and Ezra aggressively panted. Her wrists were held firmly in his hands, and he pulled her back while thrusting roughly inside her. Her butt was making out to be a nice cushion for his waist when he slapped himself into her, making a nice audible rhythm for them to get even more turned on by.

Smack! Slap! Slap!

They had been doing this for a while. Ezra just had a lot in him.

"Ohhahh! D-doooon't stoooop!" It was hard for her to speak when your lungs were having the air squeezed out of them.

"Ugh! Man, you're hot inside!"

Sabine could feel this...solid rock meat just squishing inside and forcing her muscles to make way. She could feel every individual throb his shaft made, every small squirt of semen he let out. The squirts were getting more frequent though, and Ezra started getting a little sloppier with his thrusting.

"Urgh! You better not stop!" She yelled.

Ezra needed a new position. He pushed her further onto the table and all on fours. He followed up after her and got on his knees behind, and opened up his thighs real wide. His hands held the sides of her stomach, and the rough thrusting started again.

"Ugh! You better be-ugh! Ready!" He told her.

Sabine's face had just lost it. Eyes rolled back, tongue stuck out. Her brain had just melted. It was all up to Ezra to make it to the finish. So the loud slapping got even more intense but slower, Ezra sweated hard and started to lose some stamina. But soon he managed to make his climax, because a last hard shove inside had done him in. He swung his head back and cried out as he released his load deep inside her.

"AAAARGH!" "EZRAAAAA!"

It was a combination of both of them yelling...but mostly Ezra. He stayed in that stiff position for a moment, before finding the power to pull out mid-orgasm. His cock rested on her crack as it squirted some more, all over her lower back.

He really had made a mess.

"Uh...ahhh..." Sabine mumbled as she tried to focus again once it was over, blinking and swallowing her saliva.

"You...are...amazing." Ezra complimented her sincerely.

His hand held a check and he squeezed her filled hole with his thumb. His gooey white cum bubble'd and leaked out of her.

Sabine felt his powerful arms hold her, and flip her around. Soon, Ezra was on top of her. He was roughly kissing her face and shoulders. But Sabine barely did anything back.

"Never...felt this before..." She mumbled. "Hey, stop kissing. Party's over."

Ezra didn't stop, though. Down south, his manhood was still very hard and erect. He was lining it up with its true best friend, her vagina. But she couldn't see it, so when he suddenly pressed himself inside, it was a real shock.

"Hey-AAARGH! EZRA!?" She screamed.

She loudly yelled as Ezra kept kissing, and reaching down to wrap around her legs. He thrusted inside at a fast pace, her wet insides taking him easily. Sabine's pained face was filling his eyes, and her hands reached back to tightly grab his naked back. He was really showing her what it felt like to be a woman.

Her body loved it, of course. Her brain was still thinking "what the kriff just happened?"

Sabine gasps and yelps masked Ezra's grunting, but they only got more intense as Ezra's quickly approached his second orgasm. Sabine could feel it.

"Kriff! Ezra, you better not do it-"

"Ugh!"

Ezra loudly groaned again and with another hard thrust inside, he started releasing another load. Sabine was too shocked to even scream this time. Her eyes just screwed up and her mouth gaped open, like she wanted to yell but didn't. When they were done being stuff, they collapsed like jello on each other and on the table.

For the next few minutes they just panted, getting their breath back. But soon, Sabine gave him a sharp glare and held him up off her.

"You kriffing bastard!" She was furious. "Did you just cum inside me? THERE!?"

Ezra lifted himself off. His hard shaft pulled out of her folds, a mixture of semen and blood leaking out. He took her virginity in every way.

Well, except one.

"I should...kick your ass!" She continued fuming. "You realise how stupid that was?"

She was just fuming for the sake of fuming, really. Ezra gave an unamused look, and then pinned his hands at each side of her head. The masculine gesture silenced her and her face's anger dissipated.

"Doesn't matter, I pretty much won. And I'm not all out, either." Ezra informed her. "Now get up. I got more in me."

Sabine simply frowned, but her expression softened up when she realised she had pretty much been dominated.

 _"Shit."_ She thought.

* * *

Ezra leaned back in his seat as he softly moaned, holding his head and unable to help smiling. He had pretty much gotten just about everything he could've gotten out of this scenario.

 _"Showed her who's in charge, and got some action!"_ He thought, pleased.

Ezra looked down. He saw Sabine being a good girl, taking his dick in her mouth and pleasuring him more. Well not entirely just him, she had slipped a hand down south and was giving herself something to enjoy. But it didn't stop her cute face from having a great big frown on it.

To be honest, it only made Ezra enjoy it more. But at least she got an eyeful of his whole toned naked body. It was...what she was masturbating to.

"Aw, almost there..." He reached out and held her hair.

Ezra pushed her down a little, and bucked his hip so that his cock went up. Sabine spluttered and gagged a bit, the muscles of her mouth giving him that tip over the edge for him to groan and start cumming. Sabine felt it squirting inside her once more. Her sharp eyes rolled back, and her muffled moan came out through her nose. But Ezra didn't let go, and soon semen was leaking out of her nose.

It was the best face she had made this whole session, for sure. Sabine seemed to be naturally good at making the best sex expressions.

He finally let go, and Sabine quickly popped his length out her mouth. She coughed quite hard.

"Yeah, and swallow it too." He told her, resting his head back and placing his arms behind it.

Again, that frown appeared. But she realised her place in all this, and Ezra soon saw her gulp. Sabine let out a long sigh, and wiped her mouth. He could almost interpret it as her swallowing her pride.

Sabine wondered if he had even more in him, but saw that his length went flaccid. Seemed he was all out, as hard as that could be to believe. Jedi seem to have a unbelievable amount of stamina, and she was subjected to all of it.

 _"Gee, is it like this for Hera?"_ She wondered.

"Good, you're empty." She noted, standing up

Ezra smiled at her as he watched her clean herself up with what was on hand, wiping near her crotch and everywhere else he defiled. She looked rather pouty as she did so.

It could've been easy for Sabine to be mad, but she'd be pretending if she did. Yes she lost this...struggle for power, but she admittedly enjoyed being dominated by her "commanding officer." She didn't feel any weaker as a person either, it was just a fun experience. Ezra needed to feed his ego, she got some fun out of it. Nothing to be ashamed of, it was him who was concerned with his reputation.

Her mentality didn't seem so clear to Ezra, though.

"You're not gonna get pissy with me now, are you?" He sighed.

Sabine curled her lips, and simply shook her head.

"Good, maybe now you'll respect me more?" Ezra supposed, sitting up straight.

Again, she made no reply. So he went for something direct.

"Who's in command, Sabine?"

She slipped her shorts back on and pulled her bra back down as he asked. Was he just going to sit around naked like a dumbass? Either way, she wanted out of here. Put on all her armour and feel protected from penises.

"You are, Ezra." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she left the room.

Ezra's smile grew, and he flexed his fingers, making them click.

"And don't you forget it."

This had made for great exercise.


End file.
